DjangoZoeLove
by Smiles1998
Summary: 5 years after No Boots, No Belt, No Brero: Django and Zoe have fallen in love. And with some new friends and adventures ahead of them, Senior year couldn't be better! But Zhar, Django's father has other plans...
1. Prolouge

**I decided to publish this earlier than planned.**

**I want to give thanks to ****Nitocolus**** for inspiring me to do this story. **

**Plus I read on El Tigre wiki that Django and Zoe would have ended up together eventually. If the series would have been given a 3****rd**** season.**

**Everyone will be 5 years older for this story. In most of the main characters situation, 18.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story.**

Sartana aimed her mystic guitar right at Zoe

Zoe's eyes scanned her surrounding area.

"_Let's see. I'm in the Miracle City volcano, the lava is rising at an unbelievably fast rate, Manny, Carla, Carlito, Che, my family and the Rivera's are dangling not even an inch above the rising lava, Manny is the only one keeping them up hold on the platform, and Sartana and Zhar of the dead are holding a death threat on my head as we speak."_ Zoe thought

"Zoe! Hurry! We're all lava-intolerant!" Frida shouted to her. Her once happy blue eyes were now wide with fear.

Pablo and Ana clutched Frida in fear. They were standing in the stands

"Zoe! The lava is getting to close for the comfort!" Grandpapai Rivera shouted to her.

His Puma Loco rocket pacts were broken.

"_Wait. I'm Black Cuervo. I've got a jet-pack!"_ Zoe thought

"Any last words Cuervo?" Sartana asked

Zoe pressed the button that controlled her jet-pack.

Only black smoke came out.

Zoe glanced at the gas tank.

"BOB SAGET! The perfect time to run out of fuel!" Zoe said slamming her jet

Sartana and Zhar laughed evilly.

"Hehehe. Got any fuel on ya?" Zoe asked nervously.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Zhar said in a menacing tone.

Then, Something hit Zhar hard on the side of the head; causing both him and Sartana to go over the platform.

Sartana grabbed the edge of the platform.

"BLACK CUERVO!" Zhar and Sartana shouted in rage.

Zoe raised her brow.

She saw Frida's goggles sitting on the platform.

"You're Welcome!" Frida shouted

Zoe chucked the goggles back to her.

"Thank You!" Zoe shouted back to her blue haired friend

She rushed to pull up her friends and family from the platform

"Whew! Thanks Zoe." Manny said

"No problem Manny!" Zoe said

"But that could be a problem!" Zoe's little sister, Chloe, said

Her Blue Jay jet-pack was also out of fuel.

Zoe glanced at the Skeleton Bandito Army bringing in every citizen in Miracle City into the volcano.

"¿Qué?" Carla said

"MOM!" Manny shouted as he saw his mom enter the volcano in chains

"Papa! Mama! Anita! Nikita!" Frida shouted as her family was brought into the volcano. They were in chains as well.

Everyone in Miracle City was in chains.

"What's going on?" Zoe said

Sartana and Zhar cackled evilly.

"I thought it would be easier to destroy everyone in Miracle City if Everyone in Miracle City was here!" Zhar said

Indeed. Everyone, even the heros, were in chains.

"Your plan worked perfectly Son! Much better tan Django's plan." Sartana

"I think you'll find mother, that I pose much more of a threat tan my low-life of a son." Zhar said

"Indeed my son. Now le tus finish al of them off!" Sartana said

They both raised their mystic guitar at the group on the platform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said group screamed in terror. As well as Frida, Ana, Pablo, Manny's mom, and Frida's family

Then; they Heard the sound of a guitar being strummed in a horrible matter.

A laser hit Zhar and Sartana and sent them over the edge of the platform.

"Seriously! AGAIN!" Zhar said. This time he gribbed the platform.

Everyone turned to see Django standing behind were Zhar and Sartana were orginally standing.

"Django! You saved us!" Zoe shouted in shock.

**What do you think of ****it**** so ****far****?**

**Review! **


	2. Let's start from the beginning

**To:**

**Nitocolus****: Thanks!**

**ARandomperson****: I'm glad you like the story!**

**Now on to the first chapter!**

5 weeks earlier…

Zoe Aves. Who normally would be walking around the school, sulking, was just walking around Leone High School.

Looking very depressed.

"Manny! Cut it out!" Her worst enemy Frida Suarez laughed at something Manny said

"Senior Year. Best year of my life." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Hey sis! Enjoying being single?" Chloe came up and asked her.

She looked a lot like Zoe.

Except instead of wearing purple she wore a sky blue color.

"So, you gonna do the usual after school shit or do you wanna walk home with me?" Chloe asked.

"I'll walk with you. I'm getting tired of following Suarez and Manny around all the time." Zoe said

BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"Finally! I can't wait 5 more weeks! Why can't school end now?" Chloe asked

"Cause they still want to torture the seniors until they can set them free to wreak havoc on the world." Zoe said

Just at that moment; a truck full of money drove by them.

Chloe's eyes lit up.

"Wanna go a little Black Cuervo and Blue Jay and rob that truck blind?" Chloe asked

"Nah. You rob it. I'll meet you at home." Zoe told her sister.

"Ok. See-ya Senior!" Chloe said as she transformed into Blue jay

Her Blue Jay helmet resembled Zoe's Black Cuervo helmet only it was Sky blue.

She wore a Sky blue leotard, black elbow length gloves, and black knee length high-heel boots.

A black jet-pack was present

"Ya sure you don't want to come?"Chloe asked

Zoe nodded

Chloe shrugged

She took off after the truck

"Blue Jay! You shall not rob that truck!" White Pantera called and Ran past Zoe.

Zoe jumped back and landed in some bushes.

"Ugh! Today is not my-"Zoe trailed off as she saw 2 glowing red dots staring down at her.

Zoe started to scream but a skeleton hand covered her mouth.

"Sssshhh! I don't want Manny and Frida to know I'm following them. So would you keep it quiet!" A skeleton teen around her age said.

Zoe stopped her muffled screams and nodded

"Thanks." The teen said and began trailing Manny and Frida.

Zoe raised her brow.

She followed after the skeleton and the two love birds

**-Frida's Front Yard-**

The undead teen stood a distant away from Frida and Manny.

Zoe stood a distance away from the undead.

Zoe noticed that he had black pants, boots and t-shirt, and a red poncho. His cowboy hat had a skull and crossbones present. When she would get the chance, she would see his glowing red eyes.

She would become entranced with them.

"That no good little! Why I atta-" Django said as he burned Frida's fence.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zoe screamed in pain and terror.

Her hands had been burned slightly.

She backed up into a pot filled with dirt.

I broke on her head

"It's in my eyes."Zoe said trying to rub out the dirt with her burned hands.

Which was a bad idea.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! "Zoe shouted in pain.

Django looked at the girl in front of him.

Her shoulder length black hair with purple highlights was well groomed, she was tall not nearly as tall as him but tall, well built, attractive, but it was her black and purple clothes, pale skin, and red eyes that caused one word to enter his head: Goth

Everyone in the land of the dead despised them!

Always mocking them!

"_Goths. So we're not cute. Ha! Wait… Did I say cute?"_Django thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"Are you ok?" Django asked Zoe

"My hands are burned! Do you think I'm ok!" Zoe shouted

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know someone else was trailing those 2?" Django retorted.

Zoe huffed.

"I'm sooooo outta here." Zoe mumbled to herself.

Django raised his brow.

"_Hmmmmmmm. Zoe Aves. Where have I heard that name? Wait a minute…"_Django thought.

"Black Cuervo?" Django asked

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks.

"How'd you-"Zoe stopped herself from saying any more. But she knew she had already said to much.

"HA! I knew you looked familiar!"Django laughed.

Zoe grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close.

You could see the anger and fire in her eyes.

"You tell anyone, I'll make you wish you stayed dead." Zoe spat. Venom dripping from every word.

"I won't tell! I won't tell!"Django assured her.

"Good."Zoe said releasing him

There was an awkward silence between the 2.

"Sooooooooooooo…" Django said

"Sooooooooooooo…"Zoe said

"Manny and Frida huh?" Django asked

"Yeah. Interesting."Zoe said flatly.

**(A/N:***Insert another awkward silence here***)**

"Well, who needs 'em?"Django said

"Come Again?"Zoe asked

"Manny and Frida are happy with each other. Manny's happier than he was with you. Frida's happier than she was with me. We've probably both tried to kill them. We don't need them." Django said

"You're right. I don't Manny and you don't need Suarez."Zoe said in agreement

"We should just go on and enjoy life!"Django said

Zoe smiled and raised her brow.

She grabbed Django's arm.

This sent shiver down Django's spine. Literally!

Luckily for him, Zoe didn't see this.

"Life? Really boney? Really?" Zoe said catching his bluff

If Django had skin he would be blushing.

Django laughed uncomfortably.

"Well…I guess I'll be going "Django said walking away.

Just then: A wind blew by, blowing Django's poncho just enough to reveal his concealed mystic guitar.

Zoe gasped.

"A guitar!" Zoe reached over and grabbed Django's writs. "Could you play me something? Please?" Zoe asked pleadingly.

"_The perfect way to break the ice with her, I'll have to play it cool_" Django thought

He spun around. And as he did a beautiful, mystic green fire spread around Zoe and Django in a perfect circle. As this happened; Skeleton torches popped out of the ground and were lit by the same green fire.

As Django played a love song, he noticed how the green fire danced across Zoe's face. Making her looked more enchanting.

Zoe looked at Django with amazement. He smiled. She smiled back.

As soon as Django finished the song, Django said he had to go before he would be in too much trouble. Zoe thought she kept her parents waiting long enough.

"I had a great time… Zoe…"Django said

Zoe giggled.

Django began hopping a nearby fence.

"Me too… Django…"The way she said it; it made Django smile and lose his grip on the fence and fall to the other side with a hard thud.

Zoe's eyes widened in concern.

"I'm ok!" Django whispered-hollered.

Zoe laughed while she turned into Black Cuervo and flew off.

Django watched Zoe fly off.

She made a heart with an arrow.

"What a woman!"Django said as he dead home. Smitten.

Zoe had just finished making the heart when she saw to red dots starring at her.

"Let Suarez have Manny! I've got someone better." Zoe sighed happily.

She flew back to her family's hideout. Smitten


	3. A shaking in Events: Part 1

**Nitocolus****:**** Sorry about that! I guess when I was typing that chapter your story came to mind.**

**Now on to the next chapter.**

Zoe landed in front of the Flock's hideout. She transformed back in to her regular form

"Were have you been? Mama and Grandmamai have been worried sick!" Chloe said

"Places. Meeting people." Zoe sighed happily

"Woah. What happened to you? Is Manny playing you again? Cuz if he is all go over there and kick his ass all the way to Antarctica!"Chloe said

"No, I met someone else. Someone better." Zoe said

"Ooooooooh! Do tell."Chloe said

"He's talented, evil, and he knows his way around a guitar."Zoe said

"Who is he?"Chloe asked

"He's…um…Django of the Dead."Zoe whispered

"HOLY CHURROS! Are you serious?"Chloe shouted

"Yeah. Just don't tell Mama and Grandmamai ok?" Zoe asked

"Secret's safe with me."Chloe said

"Mija! You're back! Where have you been young lady?" Ms. Aves asked running down to great her 2 daughters.

"I've been trying to track down good crime sprees. Haven't found any."Zoe lied.

Chloe gave her a thumb up.

"Ok. Your Grandmamai and I are going to rob the jewelry store wanna come?" Ms. Aves asked

"I can't I promised Chloe I would help her with a project." Zoe said

"I've got to go find an interesting tomb stone and copy it."Chloe explained

Ms. Aves shrugged as she transformed into Voltura and flew off followed by Lady Gobbler.

"Let's go. Got your gear?"Zoe asked

Chloe nodded and the 2 girls left for Miracle City Cemetary

**-Miracle City Cemetary- **

"Check this out, the founder off Miracle City's wife! Not too different but very original. Here's my project." Chloe said taking notes on the tomb stone

"I think I did the guy who brought banking to Miracle City."Zoe said

"What a dumb move."Chloe said

"You're telling me. That guy should've-"Zoe trailed off as 1 by 1, all the tomb stones started to shake

"Zoe… what's going on?"Chloe said nervously.

"I don't know. Grab your stuff and let's get out of here before things get to weird" Zoe said

The 2 unfortunately were at the back of the cemetary. The only exit was at the front.

They ran as fast as they could to the front of the cemetary.

But not fast enough.

1 by 1the tomb stones turned a sickly green color.

The ground began to shake violently.

Zoe and Chloe were knocked to the ground.

"ZOE! I'M SCARED! WHAT'S GOING ON!"Chloe asked clutching her sister with fear

"I DON'T KNOW! STAY LOW! AND DON'T LET GO OF ME!"Zoe screamed

It was like being in a horror movie to these 2 girls

The two girls screamed their heads off, clutching each other, afraid to let go.

"_Is anyone seeing this? Or hearing this?"_Zoe thought

"SOMEONE HELP US!"Chloe screamed.

Then a Miracle happened

"Grab My Hand!"Frida shouted to the two girls. One of El Tigre's claws grasping her waist.

Chloe grabbed Frida's hand without hesitation, while Zoe clung to her sister for dear life.

"You got a good grip?" Frida asked. Both girls nodded.

"Hold on… Now Manny!"Frida shouted

Manny's El Tigre claws retracted so quickly; Zoe lost her grip on her sister.

"ZOE!"Chloe and Frida shouted in unison

Zoe fell back onto the violently shaking ground.

"O…o…o…Ok... I'm fine… just a little bruised" Zoe said shakily as she stood up.

She took in her surroundings and noticed she lay in front of 3 grave stones

The first stone read:

**Her lies Sartana Muerto**

**1757-1777**

**May her guitar be forever golden**

This stone was glowing green and shaking just like every other stone

The second stone read:

**Here lies Django Muerto **

**1994-1994**

**So young, many promises, too soon**

This one wasn't shaking at all or glowing

The last one sent chills down Zoe spine. But not in a good way.

It read:

**Here lies Zhar Muerto**

**1857-1915**

**May his soul never rest…**

This stone was glowing the brightest of all and was shaking uncontrollably.

As if it was causing this entire situation.

"Zoe grab my hand!" Frida shouted

Zoe didn't hesitate

In no time at all they were outside the cemetary

"Mija! You're ok!"Ms. Aves said running up to her daughter

"Zoe!"Chloe said giving her sister a hug

Zoe looked at Frida and Manny.

The 2 people, who just this morning, she openly despised…

Saved her life

"Thank You, Manny and Frida." Zoe said.

It took a lot of effort just to start that sentence

"You're welcome." Manny said

"But this changes nothing between us." Frida said

"For once, I agree." Zoe said

Then she remembered something

_**Here lies Django Muerto**_

_**1994-1994**_

_**So young, many promises, too soon**_

What does this mean?

**Take a guess at how Zhar Muerto is gonna play in**


	4. A shaking in Events: Part 2

**To:**

**Nitocolus****:**** Thanks! **

Even though he was walking into his home in the land of the dead, Django thought as though he was walking on air.

"Senor Django! You seem happy." A skeleton said opening the gate to his house.

"I am Uncle Juan. I just met this girl…" Django said

"Not that Suarez girl is it?" Juan said

"No… she's… um… Zoe Aves." Django said happily

"A manipulative, cruel, Aves woman!" Juan said

"Uh… yeah." Django said

"Good Job my nephew!" Juan said

Django smiled

"Oh do me a favor…" Juan said handing him his father guitar. "Take this to your father." Juan was the one who ended up fixing the family guitars. Mainly, Santana's and Django's

"What was wrong with it?" Django asked

"Just a loose string, but one string broke down here and poof! You're father's a goner." Juan said

Django started to walk off, but tripped on a heavy, metal chain

"You would think that after 18 years I would learn not to trip over this thing." Django said

"Ahhhh… If I ever get out of this chain and anchor wait as my prison, you and me will go throw it in the Miracle City Volcano." Juan said

"Sounds good to me!" Django said walking in his home

"Father, Uncle Juan fixed your guitar." Django said

"So… an Aves girl huh?" Django's father said.

Django froze.

"You heard?" Django said

"Advantages of a long time of silence. And, even though I'm proud you found a true villain, An Aves woman is a path you want to take!" Zhar yelled at his son

Django was about to retort when the door opened

"Hola Nana." Django said

"Hola Django. Zhar." Sartana said

"Mijo, go to your room so your nana and I can talk…alone." Zhar said

Django raised his brow, but left for his room.

Once Zhar heard Django close his bedroom door, he knew it was safe.

"Mama, the power, it's finally here, and although it's not as strong as it will be in 18 more years, I feel as though we must prepare to use it." Zhar said

"Prepare? How?" Sartana asked

"5 years ago my foolish son failed at his attempt to destroy all the villains. But I want to do one better, destroy all the villains, Rivera's, heroes, and every citizen in Miracle city." Zhar said evilly.

Sartana gasped

"My boy… I understand wanting to destroy every Rivera, villain, and hero. But why every citizen?"

"So absolutely no one can stand in our way. This power only comes around every 18 years. And the power reaches a maximum on every 50 year anniversary of your death. But we must prepare for such an event." Zhar said

"How do you propose we get rid of everyone?" Sartana asked

"The same way all bad things happen in Miracle City. The Volcano."Zhar said wickedly

That's when there guitars began to shake uncontrollably.

**-Django's room-**

Once he shut the door all the thoughts began to race

"_I know the Aves women are trouble… but it's mostly for the Rivera's. Zoe can't be that bad? Right?"_ Django thought

He smiled and began to play a happy love song

"_Maybe tomorrow I'll…"_ Django thought.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that some of the skeleton children that play outside the gate to his house began to shake violently.

Django stopped playing and jumped to his window to investigate

The children, only being 3 years old at the time, were starting to scream.

"What the…?" Django trailed off as he noticed, one by one, every skeleton started to turn a sickly green color. All of them shaking

"Father! Nana! Something weird is happening to all the Land of the Dead citizens! They're all-" He never finished that sentence

The ground began to shake violently.

Django stumbled back. He grabbed his guitar just in case he needed it.

He looked down at himself

"Why am I not shaking or turning green?" Django asked himself.

He stumbled out his bedroom door

But then, due to the shaking, he rolled to the living room.

Django noticed that his nana's guitar was shaking and was a sickly green color.

His father's guitar was shaking all over the place! And was glowing the brightest green of all.

"DJANGO! GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!"Sartana shouted.

She and Zhar were clutching the table for life.

As soon as she said that, it stopped

There was a long, cold silence.

"That Power…" Zhar said

"Was that an Earthquake? It's impossible for us to get earthquakes here!" Django said

"Django… why is it that my guitar and your father's guitar were acting weird… but yours wasn't?" Sartana asked

Zhar turned to his son in disbelief

"I don't know." Django said honestly

Zhar grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off to his room.

He slammed the door behind him

"What the hell just happened?" Django said. He heard something brake outside his door.

**-Outside. Living room-**

"Zhar, my son, what's wrong?" Sartana asked

"My son… might be… a hero." Zhar chocked out angrily before smashing a nearby vase


	5. We know who You are Part 1

**Me: Hiya Guys!**

***Ducks behind shield as you guys throw rocks at me***

**Me: Ok! Ok! I know I should've updated this a long time ago! But it's summer so hopefully I'll be able to update this more!**

***You guys continue to throw rocks at me***

**Me: I've got chapter 4 right here! What more do you people want?"**

***You guys throw rotten fruits and veggies at me***

**Random Fan: Get on with it!**

**Me: Chapter 4 everybody**

The Next Day…

"I just can't stop thinking about last night. Why do you think the tomb stones were shaking like that?" Chloe asked her sister.

The two were walking down the halls of the school.

"Chloe, this Miracle City. Stranger things have happened here." Zoe said

"Name one." Chloe challenged

"Sartana of the Dead." Zoe shot back

"That's not strange. That's normal for this city." Chloe looked out a nearby window. "In fact she's right outside, robbing a bank." Chloe said pointing to the window.

When Zoe looked, she was indeed outside, White Pantera doing his best to stop him.

"Well then I got nothing." Zoe said

Manny and Frida walked up to the two.

"Hey Girls." Manny said

Zoe glared and Chloe just smiled friendly like.

"Hey you two. What's up?"Chloe asked

She, unlike her sister, had no problems with Frida, because the two were sort of friends as it is, or Manny, because, for the first time ever, she was the first Aves woman to not fall for a Rivera, mainly because Manny had no little brother.

"We just wanted to make sure you guys were ok, after last night." Frida said returning Zoe's glare.

"Oh well that was nice of you guys." Chloe said friendly.

"And to let you guys no we'll keep your secret." Manny said.

Chloe and Zoe froze.

"What secret?" The sisters asked in unison

"Zoe you're Black Cuervo and Chloe you're Blue Jay." Frida said

"Ciao!" Manny said as the two tried to walk away, but the sisters grabbed the two and dragged them to the janitor's closet.

"Don't try denying it Zoe! You told me and I told Frida!" Manny said smugly.

"You told him!" Chloe said

"I thought I could trust him back then!" Zoe said defensively.

"Key words: Thought and back then." Chloe said

"Look you two, Chloe I respect you and value you as a friend, Zoe you and I get along like Rabid Cats and Rabid Dogs."Frida said

"The only thing You and I will ever agree on." Zoe said

"And as much as I would love to blab this secret to everyone, Manny talked me into a compromise." Frida said

"Compromise?"The sisters said in unison.

"We won't tell you're secret, if, you two only commit small crimes."Manny said

"Such as…?"Zoe asked

"Robbing Banks, casinos, Municipal President Rodriguez's mansions…" Manny listed some of the crimes they could commit.

"And are family?" Chloe said

"They're left out of this deal, they can commit crimes, and you can commit crimes with them, but… they're to be left out of this deal."Frida said

"So… telling them about this secret… would be bad?" Zoe asked

"If you want your family to be ruined then, tell them this secret for all I care!"Frida said

Chloe and Zoe looked at each other.

Chloe sighed.

"If you tell anyone this secret… we'll make your butts your heads." Chloe threatened.

"Deal." Manny said

Chloe and Manny shook hands while Frida and Zoe shot icy glares at each other.

**Me: Yes, I know not my best update ever, but the next one will be better. I promise!**

***Random Fan throws rotten tomato at me***

**Me: Dude… really?**

**Random Fan: I had one left.**

**Me: I'll be back some point next week to update this story.**

***Random Fan throws another tomato***

**Me: *Looks annoyed* What the hell man?**

**Random Fan: I've got issues!**

**Me: I'm out of here! *leaves in a huff***


	6. We know who You are Part 2

**To:**

**Nitocolus: I wasn't sure if they were in character or not.**

Manny, Frida, Chloe, and Zoe stepped out of the closet.

"So… now what?"Chloe asked

"We could go eat lunch together or something." Manny suggested.

"I would rather slam my head in a car door!" Frida said

"When pigs fly!" Zoe said

"Zoe, you fly?" Frida said

The two sent daggers at each other.

"Oh for crying out loud you two! Are me and Manny the only ones with morals?"Chloe said

"Manny! Zoe! Frida! Girl that looks a lot like Zoe! You won't believe what happened!" A girl with hazel eyes, long, curly dark blonde hair pulled back into a high pony-tail, fair skin, and a splashing of freckles across her cheeks. She was wearing a bubblegum pink, spaghetti strap shirt, navy blue jeans, and black high-heeled boots.

"What's going on, Ana?" Manny asked

"We got two new kids! And they're practically running the school now!" Ana said

"Two new kids. With only a few more weeks of school left?"Frida said

"Yeah. Look, here they come!" Ana said pointing down the hall

A boy around there age with fair skin, brown eyes, shoulder length auburn hair walked down the hall. He was wearing a white t- shirt with a gold collar, white jeans, and gold and white converse sneakers.

A girl around there age with, fair skin, brown eyes, long auburn hair held up in high pony-tail walked down the hall beside the boy. She wore a sleeve-less white dress with a gold belt and gold ankle boots.

Twins.

"They're names are Carla and Carlito Aguila. They've been homeschooled for their entire life." Ana said

Everyone but Ana exchanged glances.

"They're the Golden Eagle Twins." Chloe said

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked

"Ana, there last name means Eagle." Manny pointed out.

"They're names are Carla and Carlito." Zoe said

"They dress in Gold and White." Frida said

Ana tilted her head in confusion.

"It's a really good thing pretty." Chloe said

Ana smiled as if it was a compliment.

"So, we told the guy: If you can't figure out the difference between an eagle and a bald eagle then to heck with home schooling." Carlito said

"So that's how we ended up h-"Carla stopped mid-sentence when she saw Manny, Frida, Zoe, Chloe, and Ana standing there.

She and Carlito looked at each other.

"We'll see you all in class." Carlito said before grabbing Manny and Frida's wrist and dragging them into the closet. Carla did the same to Zoe and Chloe. Ana followed behind them.

"Why are we in a janitor's closet?"Ana asked

"Because we want to know…" Carlito trailed off as he looked at Ana.

Ana smiled friendly like and waved at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carla asked

"We go to school here." Manny said

"Since when?" Carla asked

"H…H… Hi…" Carlito said weakly to Ana.

"Hi!"Ana said happily

"Manny, Frida, and I have been going to school here since kindergarten. Chloe has been going here since she was in 7th grade." Zoe said

"We could ask you the same thing."Frida said

"I'm Carlito." Carlito said to Ana

"Oh My Gosh! We just met a guy named Carlito out in the hall! Should I go get him?" Ana asked

"That won't be necessary, Ana." Chloe said

"Ummmm…" Carla said

"She's not the smartest girl in the world."Frida said

"Ah."Carla said

The bell rang.

"This discussion is far from over."Carla said

"Agreed."Zoe said

"There you guys are!" A boy around there age with pale skin, black hair, and green eyes said walking up to them. He was wearing a white tank top, black flannel over shirt, black jeans, and white converse sneakers.

"I was wondering where you guys were." The boy said

"Chill, Pablo. We just got side-tracked." Frida said glaring at Carla and Carlito.

"Well as long as you guys are he-"Pablo trailed off as he looked at Carla.

"Let's get to class before we get detention." Frida said

They all started to walk in separate ways, but Pablo grabbed Zoe by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"Who's the girl in Gold and White?" Pablo asked

"Carla of the Golden Eagle Twins." Zoe said

"She's kinda cute." Pablo muttered

"Don't turn all lovey dovey on us."Zoe said


	7. It Begins

**To:**

**Nitocolus: Thanks! :D**

7th period. Art Class…

Carla, Manny, Frida, Zoe, and Chloe were shooting daggers at each other from across the room. Ana was watching a butterfly that somehow found its way into the room. Pablo was staring at Carla and Carlito was staring at Ana. Neither girl noticed.

"Alright class, it's the last period of the day. And no one wants to be here less than me." A woman with long grey hair and teal eyes said.

"She's just a regular old ray of Sunshine." Chloe muttered to her sister, who chuckled silently.

"Now, for your final assignment, I'm going to put you in groups of 8, and you are going to assign one painter and 7 models. Got it?"The teacher said

"Yes Mrs. Laze." The class groaned

"Ok, group number 1 is: Manny River, Frida Suarez, Pablo Pizzaro, Ana Dulche, Chloe Aves, Zoe Aves, Carla Aguila, and Carlito Aguila." Mrs. Laze said lazily

"NO WAY! WE CAN'T WORK WITH THEM!"Manny, Frida, Chloe, Zoe, Carla, Carlito, and Pablo shouted in unison.

"Yeah! Wait, what did I just agree to?" Ana said without a clue.

Manny, Frida, Zoe, Pablo, and Chloe reactions varied from face palms, to sad head shakes, or both.

"Can, will."Mrs. Laze said as she moved on to next group

Carla and Carlito moved to the group of… well… frenemies.

"Ok, none of us like each other, let's get that out of the way." Carla said

"Why can't we just all get along? I mean, we're all super heroes anyway." Ana said

Zoe, Chloe, Carla, and Carlito deadpanned.

Frida took out a set of keys

"Play with the pretty keys." Frida said handing the keys to Ana

"Keys, YAY!" Ana said happily.

"That poor child." Chloe muttered

Then, a boy with tanned skin, red eyes, and shaggy dark brown hair stepped into the room. He was wearing black cowboy hat with a white skull and cross bones, a brown t-shirt, red poncho, black pants, and black boots.

Zoe perked up.

"Class, control your excitement, but we have a new student named…" Mrs. Laze leaned toward the boy. "Name, kid." Mrs. Laze asked

"Django Muerto." The boy whispered to the teacher.

"Banjo Muerto." Mrs. Laze said lazily.

"Django Muerto." The boy corrected.

"Whatever. Go join group 1 over there." She pointed to said group.

Zoe's heart skipped a beat.

"Hola everyone, I look forward to working on this project with you." He said as he held out his hand, which had unusually long fingers, to Zoe.

She blushed.

"So, Django, what made you decided to come out of the Land of the Dead?"Chloe asked

Django raised a brow.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked

"Dude, your last name means Dead. Seriously though, what are you doing here?"Frida said

"I don't know. This morning my Nana and Father just said "Put on this disguise, your going to school in the Land of the Living." And here I am." Django said

"Weird." Carla said

"Speaking of weird, do you know what was up with all the tomb stones shaking and turning a green color, yesterday?" Zoe asked

Django shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The only clue I got is that my father said something about "That power." Other than that, I got nothing."Django said

"Well, schools almost over and there's no way we can start the project now." Manny said

"Yeah. It's Friday, maybe we could go rob something." Chloe said

"Ok. Just remember our deal." Manny said

"Ok, Chloe, remember that huge bank in Calevera, why not go there?" Zoe asked

"Depends, can we come to…?" Frida asked gesturing to Pablo and Ana, who was still playing with the keys.

"Sure. When the bell rings, we all head to Calevera." Chloe whispered

Everyone nodded

"Um… Ana can I have my keys back?" Frida asked

"Sure!" Ana said happily as she handed Frida her keys.

"Um, where's my house key?" Ana asked

Ana put her hand on her stomach.

"Uhh." Ana squeaked

Everyone looked at Ana with wide eyes.

"You didn't?" Django said

"I think I did." Ana said shakily

"I'll take her to the nurse." Chloe said as the bell ring and everyone started grabbing there things.

"I swallowed it." Ana confessed

"We'll see it again, darling. We'll see it again." Chloe said.

**There was no inspiration for this chapter.**


	8. To Calevera

**Ok, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm here now! This chapter is going to be a bit short, but the next chapter will be better! I swear!**

Zoe, Django, Manny, Frida, Carla, Carlito, and Pablo were all waiting outside the school for Chloe and Ana.

"What person swallows a key?" Zoe wondered out loud.

"What person **would** swallow a key?" Manny asked.

"Why'd she have to swallow my key?" Frida grimaced.

"I'm not entirely sure how the human body works… but I'm fairly certain you'll see them again." Django smirked.

"Shut up!" Frida snapped.

"I'm just surprised we didn't notice Ana swallow the key." Pablo said

"Yeah, how do you not notice a person swallow a key?" Carla remarked.

"I just hope Ana's ok." Carlito sighed. Ana and Chloe walked out.

"Well?" Zoe asked

"Where's my key?" Frida demanded.

"The nurse gave Ana some aspirin." Chloe said

"As for her key?" Manny asked

"We're gonna have to leave that part to nature." Chloe said

"When the key passes through my-"Ana started

"Keep the key!"Frida frowned

"Are we gonna go to Calevera or not?" Carla asked.

"Of course we are! We just need a ride." Everyone smirked at Carla and Carlito.

"What?" Carlito asked clueless.

"We need to use your blimp." Frida stated

"Zeppelin!" Carlito yelled

"Whatever! We parked it a few blocks away." Carla led the others away from the school.

City Dump…

"You parked your blimp-"Frida started

"Zeppelin!" Carlito interjected.

"In the city dump?" Frida finished

"We would've had to pay rent if we parked it anywhere else." Carla explained.

"I hate the dump! The Garbage Monster lives here!" Ana said. Django looked at her oddly.

"Wow." Was all he had to say.

"Ok guys! Into the Zeppelin!" Carla called.

Then, everyone piled in and they took off for Calevera.

**I know, I know! It's very short, but I swear the next chapter will be longer and up sooner.**


	9. PLEASE READ! IT'S IMPORTANT!

**Ok, I know you all outta be super mad at me about not updating this story in awhile, but I have a good reason.**

**I don't know what I want to do with this story.**

**I can't figure it out.**

**I know where I want this story to go, but I don't know how to get there.**

**So, until further notice, this story is officially on **_**HIATUS**_

**When I figure out what I want to do, I will post a real chapter!**

**Once again, very sorry;**

**Smiles1998.**


End file.
